


Any time again

by killing_kurare



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy knows that she can't believe Harley's words ... but what else is there to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any time again

  
**Challenge/Prompt:** #417: "bruise"

 

„I’ll never return to him ... Not again, I swear,” Harley sobs and wipes away new tears.

Ivy doesn’t answer to this, she just keeps putting special essence made by herself on her friend’s bruises. It is worse each time Harley comes to hide from the Joker, from the abuse and the violence.

And each time the blonde says the same sentence: That she’s never going back again.

But Ivy knows better than to believe her. She knows that Harley can’t live without the Joker, as stupid as it seems. Even though the plant-lady should just send her away, should tell Harley that it is her own fault – she can’t help but tend to the other woman's wounds … both physical and emotional.

So when at night, Ivy also can’t help but hold the blonde close, share a bed with her and try to keep the nightmares away with her tight embrace. And isn't it worth getting a warm feeling inside when Harley whispers: “Thank you, Red.”

Because what else can Ivy answer than: “It’s okay. Any time again.”

 


End file.
